Misconceptions
by Gilmore2525
Summary: What if Erica Hann were to return? Calzona I do not own any of these charters they all belong to their original creators
1. Chapter 1

One Shot

Callie, Arizona, and Sofia exit the elevator Arizona was playing with her daughter who was in Callie's arms. As soon as they arrived at the nurses station a nurse handed Arizona a small stack of charts she turned her attention to signing them. Callie was looking around for Mark who said he would meet them there he had not seen his baby for 24 hours now and had wanted to say good morning to her before she was taken to daycare.

Instead someone else caught Callie's eye, Erica Hann was standing in front of her. Callie thought about how she was going to play this was she going to be bitter and not speak to the woman or professional possibly even friendly. Callie looked over and saw her beautiful wife discussing something with an intern and herd her baby making noises the way happy babies do, thinking about how amazing her life was and how if Erica hadn't left her she would never be as happy as she is now she made her decision. Callie gave a smile and said " Hi Dr. Hann what brings you Back to Seattle?"

Erica was slightly taken aback at the sight in front of her if she was being honest earlier she had been little nervous about having to see Callie not sure how it would go or how Callie's life was now, but seeing her here with that baby she thought maybe Callie is in a good place now_. _Erica slightly hurt by the formality of being called Dr. Hann by her former lover looked up and responded "I'm here filling in until your chief can find a permeate replacement for Dr. Altmen." Erica now turning to look at Callie wondered why she ever let this woman go, and as if someone could read her thoughts Mark showed up out of nowhere reaching for his daughter.

"Hey bug don't let this mean woman scare you daddy is here now." Gesturing to Erica well placing a small kiss on his daughter's head. Erica responded with a swift roll of her eyes, before being able to verbally respond Mark's pager went off he handed the baby back to Callie saying, "Have fun with Mommy bug." With that he walked away giving a small nod in Erica's direction.

Erica realizing that Mark was the father of Callie's child and spotting the ring on Callie's finger she turned her attention back to Callie said, "Well glad to know I called that right when I left," With the slightest hint of venom in her voice.

Before Callie had a chance to respond Arizona was now standing at Callie's side taking the baby " Hey big girl ready to go?" she asked Sofia the child she was speaking to nearly jumping into her arms. She kissed Callie on the cheek " I'm going to go drop her off I'll see you for lunch. Love you." She said not having noticed the other blond speaking with her wife. "Love you too." Callie responded then kissed the baby. And with that Arizona was off too wrapped up in her baby to notice the other woman.

Callie giving Erica a small nod and a smile walked away without another word to the Cardiac Surgeon knowing that if she would be here for a while she will have to deal with her another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**So originally this was going to be a one shot but recent insomnia has caused me to continue so hopefully you enjoy let me know if it is worth continuing or I should just quit well I'm ahead :)**

Chapter 2

Erica left standing at the nurses' station a little more than confused. Trying to figure out what she just witnessed. Obviously Callie had a daughter and Mark Slone was the father but it looked like Mark was not Callie's husband. So that means she was married to that other women who at this point Erica did not know, but the baby didn't look to be even a year old so then Callie had Mark's baby and then.. what? Got married quickly to someone else? Trying to figure out the dynamics of how that could have happened "Beep, Beep, Beep," Erica's pager was going off pulling her from her thoughts she shook her head trying to shake her confusion heading to the E.R. where she was needed for an emergency consult.

Callie entered the elevator on her way up to the pediatrics ward she had to check on her 15 year old who had two broken legs and a broken arm from a bike accident. Well in the elevator she was thinking about what just had happened obviously Erica assumed her and Mark were together Callie laughed to herself at the thought. Her with mark it just seemed so ridiculous. She was a little irritated the way Erica had just made that judgment but she also realized the situation it was a completely understandable mistake to make. "Bing," the elevator door opened and Mark entered.

"So how do you feel about the wicked witch being back?" Mark asked. Callie looked at him a little confused by the name until she remembered that's what Christina and Meredith used to call Hann. "I really don't care that much I mean I have my life now and I'm happier than I have ever been." Callie replied. " Really if I were you I would be pissed she is here I mean after she left you like that. What did Robins say?" Mark asked, slightly excited by the potential drama of the situation. Callie hadn't even thought about how her wife would feel. " I don't know, I don't think she knows Erica is here yet. I don't see her having a huge problem with it though I mean you and I made a baby together if she could get passed that I think this is basically nothing.

…. Right?" Callie said more to convince herself than Mark.

The elevator doors opened and Callie exited heading to her patient's room. After she made sure the girl was stable she set off to speak with her wife. Hoping that she was right and this wouldn't be a big deal but still slightly nervous she knew she asked a lot of Arizona and Arizona loved her so unconditionally she was willing to give up her dreams for Callie she hoped this wouldn't be too much. She knew that was slightly ridiculous to think her and Arizona were married and had a baby together they were forever but it didn't stop her from being a little bit nervous. When she saw her wife through the door way she breathed a sigh of relief she didn't want someone else to tell Arizona she knew that even if Arizona took it well it would still be best coming from Callie. As she approached the door she saw that Arizona was speaking with someone. The closer she got she realized that someone was Erica Hann.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Callie stood at the other end of the nurses' station and watched the two women talk it appeared they were discussing the patient. Callie stood wondering if she should talk to Arizona now and deal with that awkward moment in front of Erica or if she should wait and do it in private. Before she could make her decision Arizona and Erica began wheeling the young boy out of the room. Arizona saw Callie already knowing what Callie was doing up there she just smiled at her wife.

"He has a hole in his heart we are taking him up to the OR to fix it." She said as she walked passed Callie

"I'll let you know if I can't make it to lunch."

Callie opened her mouth to apologize to Arizona but her wife cut her off

"Its okay we will talk later when we have time." Arizona gave a reassuring smile to Callie and ran to make it into the elevator just before the doors closed.

Callie was mindlessly playing with her ring as she exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, relived her wife didn't seem angry with her.

* * *

In the scrub room Erica and Arizona were getting scrubbed, Arizona couldn't help but notice the similarities in appearances between her and the other blond doctor. Callie definitely had a type. Arizona also realized though that appearance was all they seemed to have in common Erica seemed cynical and harsh even though Arizona had only spend less than an hour with the woman she could tell she was almost bitter about life. Arizona couldn't help but wonder if this woman had come back expecting to restart something with Callie. She knew that her and Callie had built a life together and Callie would not do anything to jeopardize that life but she didn't know what this woman's intentions were when it came to her wife. Although Arizona didn't think she was the jealous type especially after all that had happened with the baby and Mark; she thought she could live with anything her wife's past had to throw at her. She still didn't like the idea of this other woman coming here with the intention of trying to start something with Callie. Arizona put all her feelings aside as she entered the OR this was not a place for petty jealousy this was time to focus on the child and how to best save his life.

Erica on the other hand thought this was the perfect time to discuss things. She couldn't help herself she wanted to know who this blond woman was to Callie she figured they were together but last time she made an assumption about Callie Torres she ended up being o so wrong and she didn't like that feeling. She was trying to think of the best way to feel out this situation without being obvious.

"So Dr. Robbins is it?"

"Yes." Arizona responded simply she knew the woman knew her name they had been together for almost an hour at this point.

"Were you here back when I worked here? I don't seem to recall you." Erica said as she begins to crack the boy's chest.

"No, I got here a little bit after you left." Arizona said thinking this is her opportunity to let Erica know she knew _exactly_ who she was.

"I have heard of you though, I mean you know how it is around here the gossip. The hospital was still buzzing about you a while after you left."

Erica wondering if she caught the tone in Arizona's voice correctly or if she was imagining it asked

" O, so you know about me and er… Torres then?" Erica asked suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"Yes Dr. Hann I am aware of your past with my wife." Arizona said to Erica's shock Erica didn't think the pediatric sergeant would be so blunt with her upon first impression it didn't seem her way.

"And believe me when I say I am perfectly fine living with my wife's past I do it everyday." then Arizona's voice became slightly more aggressive

"I love Calliope and our family more than anything in the world," Arizona begin, "And I protect the things I love, if you try and do anything to jeopardize our happiness believe me you will regret it."

Erica not exactly sure how to react she had only just met Arizona Robbins but she seemed so perky and happy that Erica didn't know what to make of the threat that had just been made at her although she believed it completely. This woman did love Callie Torres and would do whatever it took to protect her. So instead of responding to what was just said to her she decided to take the heat off herself.

"So what's the deal with Mark Slone?" She asked knowing that this was definitely prying into the personal life of her former lover.

"I mean that _is_ his baby right? But also Callie's and yours?"

Arizona took this subject change as Erica understanding exactly what she was saying and was content that this woman would not be causing problems in the life of her or her wife.

**As far as I know this will be the final chapter this was only intended to be a one shot and I think I am okay with how it ends knowing how both Callie and Arizona feels **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do realize i said i was done with this story in the first chapter but here I am the forth and final chapter I truly feel it is complete now.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Arizona walked up to the nurses' station holding Sofia her wife was waiting nervously for her. Callie was still a little unsure if Arizona would be angry with her dispite her saying it was okay earlier in the day they had not had an opportunity to speak all shift Arizona had to cancel lunch and then Callie was called into an emergency surgery of her own. As Arizona approached she could see the nervous on her wife's face she walked up kissed the ortho surgeons temple and said

" Let's go home and we will talk I don't wanna talk here with all the gossiping eyes and ears, so let's go home and make dinner and play with our daughter we will talk there."

Callie was relieved to hear no anger or venom in Arizona's voice only love could be found there. She kissed her wife then her daughter as she grabbed Arizona's free hand and they walked out of the hospital a perfect picture of a happy family.

* * *

Erica was watching this little scene from the balcony she couldn't help but smile at the happy family. She was lost in thoughts about what she missed out in not noticing Mark had come up behind her.

" You back for her?" he asked not waiting for an answer

" You leaving it was the best thing that you could have done for her. You know that she couldn't have had this life with you, we both know you would not have been able to put your dreams aside in order to give her all of hers the way Robins did."

He continued speaking in a tone that was not harsh or angry just matter of fact

" They fought like hell for each other and for their family, our family, and they stayed through thick and thin and good and bad and Robin's made Callie's dreams hers. I just don't think you could have done any of that. They are happy and they are my family so let them be if you are here for her leave because trust me you don't have a shot in hell at breaking those two up." he was done he made is point.

Erica just looked at him for a second realizing how much he has grown over the years.

" I am not here for her. I thought I was but your right she is happy and that is clear." Erica said still looking in the direction of where the little family had stood.

" I could not have made her that happy in a million years." she walked away going to check on her patients.

* * *

Callie had started to prepaid dinner as Arizona went to give Sofia a bath. Nothing was tense or forced it was a calm in the household filled with love and happiness. Arizona was playing with the baby splashing her resulting on loud giggles from the one year old. Callie stood at the doorway of the bathroom watching the scene before her.

" You know you saved my life. You gave me hope and have made me so happy, you gave me all of my dreams and I just want you to know how much I love you."

Arizona jumped a little at the sudden sound she hadn't realized that Callie had entered the room.

" Look I know that I have asked a lot of you in our relationship. I mean this wasn't your dream you gave up your dreams to be here with me and I know it's not fair to ask you to deal with more of my crappy past so I'm sorry." Callie was now sitting next to Arizona on the bathroom floor she looked down as she spoke.

Arizona cupped Callie's face and brought it up so they were looking into each others eyes

" Hey, no.. Don't, don't apologize for her being here you can't control that and you can't change your past and I would never want you to. Everything we have gone through has lead us here to this point and Callie." the blond said looking Callie directly in the eyes trying to convey how important it was she understand

" This, you me Sofia, this is my dream I may not have realized it before and I'm sorry for that but our family is my everything nothing can compare or be better than the life we have built... Mark included." the blond smiled.

Knowing she once said this was not her dream made her heart break a little because she didn't know at the time this was everything she ever wanted or needed.

Callie gave a small smile at Arizona and asked

"Are you sure?"

"Yes baby this is everything, and her being here is not going to take anything away from us we are stable an happy we have a healthy baby and she can not change that, because I love you and you love me"

" and none of the rest of it matters" Callie finished the statement remembering the day Arizona committed to being in this odd little family.

Arizona smiled and kissed Callie on the lips slow and soft full of love and nothing less. As if on queue Sofia splashed getting both women wet. They broke apart and laughed at their daughter. Knowing everything would be okay Callie kissed her wife once more and her baby on the head and left to finish dinner no more thoughts or worries about Erica Hann.

* * *

**so i used that line from the show in here it kinda bothers me when i read in fanfics and a charter repeats lines from the shows but i love that line and i think it was appropriate here for Arizona to reassure Callie im still not sure how i feel about it tho **

**this was the first story like this I have written I wrote all of it on nights when I couldn't sleep or woke up in the middle of the night with an idea its how this started for me and its how i added to it... i did not have a beta and i uploaded it as soon as i finished a chapter so i do apologize for the grammatical and spelling errors this was mostly something i had in my head and needed to get out thank you for reading and commenting i appreciate all the constructive criticism as well as the encouragement.**

**Alos thank you for reading because i did not intend this to be a multi-chapter story at all it kinda evolved without my knowing **


End file.
